Altering Fowl
by Stormchase
Summary: Artemis Fowl, the teen genius, has been recently cloned and resurrected. His feelings toward Holly Short are becoming more prominent. But what will happen? When Artemis starts changing. Changing into...A fairy.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Artemis Fowl Fanfiction

Hello, again! This time, I am writing a novel fanfiction for Artemis Fowl! I'll also be writing a MaxRide Fanfiction for you Max Ride fans. So that I don't keep y'all waiting, I've decided to write a couple chapters at a time before uploading, that's what took me so long...But enclosed, there's lots of adventure, romance, and AxH pairing, so. Rated maybe an M, because just in case...Possibly...might contain some smut later on, I HAVE NO IDEA...What do you guys think? Tell me if I need to change the rating. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! This is after The Last Guardian.

Disclaimer: Do I seem like Eoin Colfer to you? You need to get your eyesight checked...

Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl sat up and rubbed his aching head. Ever since the memories came back, he had been having frequent migraines. Dr. Argon had personally made a house call, which was rare of him. But then again, resurrecting a teen genius using a clone and his soul wasn't exactly your everyday hobby.

Artemis looked around him fondly, cherishing the memories in this bedroom. He had been so formal then. No true friends, either. Now, it was vastly different. He was in a position now where he could just think. Not everyday thinking, of plans, stocks, and how to manage his family finances, but about his friends. Butler, Mulch, Foaly, and all of the other fairies and humans that he held in his heart. And Holly. Artemis thought about her fondly, remembering when she had laughed, how elated he had felt when she hugged him or called him a Mud Boy, and...the kiss. He had been pondering about it for some time now. True, her hormones had been jumbled up in the time stream, but even so. If Holly had hated him, she wouldn't have done that, would she?

He suddenly noticed someone by his right side table.

"Holly?" Artemis whispered softly, his breath riding on a breeze. He saw her shoulders shaking slightly with repressed sobs, her head in her hands, balanced on the small chair she was sitting in. He felt a tremendous affection for her, and although it might get him kicked or slapped, he stood up slowly, went over to her, and put his arms around her. Holly's face jerked up in surprise. Her expression was one of sadness, her eyes red from crying. It quickly turned to surprise when Artemis started patting her awkwardly on the back. Artemis was startled by her next action. She threw her arms around him, and squeezed him tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Mud Boy." Holly said, her face suddenly lighting up in a warm smile.

"It's good to be back." Artemis replied, hugging her ever tighter. Just then, the door creaked open. Butler came in softly, like a cat, then abruptly turned and went out the door as quietly as he came in when he saw the two embracing.

"Butler, it's fine. Come in." Artemis called, breaking away from Holly. Butler came back in, slightly sheepishly, then leaned down to Artemis's kneeling height, and patted him on the head.

"Butler, I am not a child anymore. You do not need to stroke me on the head." Artemis mockingly said, then smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around the man giant.

"Oh, Artemis. Do you know how worried I've been? I was almost ready to tear Foaly's head off, waiting." Butler exclaimed, a rare splinter of emotion showing through.

"Well, I'm back, Butler, and hopefully here to stay." Artemis said nonchalantly, then headed downstairs, Holly and Butler on tow.

"ARTY?!" A blur that was barely recognizable as Angeline Fowl barreled into Artemis, catching him off guard and almost knocking him over.

"Yes, Mot-I mean, Mum. I'm here." Artemis grinned, catching his mother's form. Angeline stared at her son in shock. Her mouth was open, and then she enveloped Arty in a bear hug. Again. She yelled down the stairs,

"Boys! Timmy! GET UP HERE NOW! ARTY IS BACK!" She yelled so loud, one of the window panes cracked. The rest of the family charged up, Artemis Fowl Sr. in the lead, followed closely by Myles and Beckett.

"Simpletoon!" Myles and Beckett cried out, happiness in their faces at seeing their brother again for the first time after 6 months. Artemis Sr., like his wife, stared in shock for the first few seconds.

"Hello, Dad, Myles, Beckett." Artemis said, warmly, toward his brothers. Myles said formally, like the genius he was,

"Welcome back, my elder brother. It is pleasant to see you in one piece again." Myles smiled suddenly, then hugged his brother's leg, the most he could reach at his height.

"Nice to see you too, Myles..." Artemis suddenly felt woozy. Was it just him? Or was the room spinning into a vortex...He felt so tired, and his head was pounding...

"Arty? ARTEMIS!" Angeline caught her son's falling form, gently placing his head on the ground.

Butler looked alarmed. Holly, although shielded, watched the scene with a trembling form. Her eyes welled up slightly as she saw the teen genius collapsing onto the floor.

"I'll take it from here, Mrs. Fowl." Butler called as he picked up Artemis from the floor and raced to his room. As Artemis lolled in Butler's arms, a small box fell to the floor from his pocket. Holly started for it, but was intercepted by Butler, as he scooped up the package. He looked at approximately where Holly would be, and gave a slight smile. Obviously, she wasn't to know yet what was in the package. What was it? She wondered, but could do nothing about it except to follow Butler into Artemis's room, locking the door on the distraught Fowl family. Artemis suddenly came too, apologizing for the temporary unconsciousness. He referred to it as a 'temporary shutdown of the front of the cerebrum'. Artemis sat up in his bed, and thus began his story with an air of animation never seen in the teen genius. Holly smiled fondly at him, and for a moment, he faltered. Artemis paused in his story, and beamed at Holly. Holly was surprised. Artemis almost never faltered, not to mention outright beamed. That was a rare sight, even for people close to him. Holly hesitated for a while, then beamed right back. Butler was perplexed, but kept it to himself. Artemis continued his story, while Holly and Butler grew more perplexed, courtesy of his charge. Then, Artemis finished his brief summary of what had happened in his 6 month's absence. Holly oddly thought that Artemis was keeping something from her, but she was not sure what. She could only wonder, as the teen genius lay his head down, and fell asleep.

That's Chapter 1 for you! Tell me how it was, and review, review, and review~~ Thanks! Look for some Max Ride too, if you have time..:) Thanks, all! Until the next time...:)


	2. Chapter 2: A Rare Gesture

So hello again, guys! Thanks for the reviewers last time, you guys are awesome! Hope you like all of the chapters, and I'll probably update maybe twice or so a day, depending on how much time I get after all my craziness of life. So...yeah...:) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. I'm not even British...:l Eoin Colfer gets that awesomeness badge...

Chapter 2

When Artemis woke up again, he found Holly next to him again, holding a plate of food.

"This is for you, Mud Boy. Made it myself..." She trailed off, her face flushing. Artemis greatly appreciated the gesture, and gently lifted it from Holly's hands. Artemis smiled with such affection for Holly that she was surprised the Mud Boy had it in him. He usually didn't show almost any emotion at all, although he had loosened since they had first met.

Artemis lifted the kippers off his plate, and took a bite. Delicious. Surprising, that Holly could cook, but nonetheless one of the best breakfasts that he had ever tasted. It contained all of the love and labor that Holly had put into making it, and besides. As a bonus, Artemis had won the bet that he and Butler had set up. Artemis had thought that Holly would make him breakfast soon after he had been cloned and things returned fairly to normal. Butler had been slightly skeptical, as the elf was known for her fiery temper and feistiness. Well, Artemis had gained a week break from exercising, and also won 100000 euros as a result.

"This is delicious, Holly. Thank you. I very much appreciate it, and there's another thing. I won a bet with Butler, so thank you for that, too." Artemis commented, chewing thoughtfully. Holly looked at him oddly, causing him to look up and ask, "what?" before she burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Typical...Artemis...Fowl! Of course you would bet such a thing!" She said between bursts of uncontrollable laughter. Artemis found that he was laughing, too. He had almost never laughed in his life, and if he had, it was one of sarcastic nature, or a cold evil laugh he sometimes had used when he was younger. But this was genuine, pleasant laughter. Holly thought to herself, 'He really does have a great laugh..' But then stopped herself. Since when did she ever think about laughs? She sighed. It must have been the stress. The stress, that's all. Of almost losing her best friend to a megalomaniac pixie, even when she died. Yes, that must have been it.

Artemis stopped laughing, and just took a moment to look at his beautiful elfin friend. He remembered the kiss again, and blushed slightly. They were extremely close, maybe he could just lean in a little and...

"Well, Mud Boy, sorry, but I have to get going. Commander Kelp will have my acorns if I'm up here too long!" Holly stood up abruptly, hindering Artemis's very subtle attempts to get nearer to her. Holly snapped out her wings, and opened the window to Artemis's bedroom. She became invisible, slowly, like a Cheshire Cat. She often did this, to amuse Artemis, as he had been interested in the Alice and Wonderland books, looking for possible information of the people. Of course, he had not found any, but nonetheless, it was nice to see him smiling and laughing.

Holly disappeared altogether, and whispered in the Mud Boy's ear,

"Until the next time, Master Fowl. Call me, Mud Boy, on your communicator as soon as you get back to normal!" Artemis jumped in his bed. That was nice to see for once. Holly had startled him, unlike usually when he startled her. That was a first.

"Bye, Arty!" She called as she zipped out of the window.

"Bye, Holls!" He had dared to call her by a pet name. Artemis half expected Holly to come back and punch him, or pinch him at the very least. None of that, surprisingly. It seemed like they called each other by their pet names on a daily basis, although usually it was an affectionate 'Captain', or just plain 'Holly'. Never Holls, although the name felt right on his tongue. And she had called him by his pet name. Almost nobody besides Juliet, his mother, and father ever called him that.

After his elfin friend had gone back to the LEP, he started to ponder over a change. He had felt...Strangely. It felt like he was shorter than he was before. Nonsense! He chastised himself. He would ask Foaly in the morning. For now, he would just think of nothing else except Holly, and eventually drift off into dreamless, peaceful sleep, courtesy of his mother's sleeping pills.

And...That's a wrap on Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy it, review, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by around tomorrow, sometime late evening ish...Sorry this was so short, I thought that it showed a little introduction to the first bits of A/H, and also because it seemed like SUCH a good cliffhanger that I couldn't resist..:)


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Hunch

All righty! Thanks a lot to my reviewers, hope to get some more later...:) So what do you all think about the story? Like it? :) Let's go, go, go!

Disclaimer: Like always, DO NOT own Artemis Fowl. Just playing with Eoin Colfer's characters...:)

Let the chapter begin! :)

Chapter 3

"Foaly? What's the matter? Is anything wrong?" Artemis asked the pacing centaur. Artemis had called Holly on his communicator ring, and she had passed it along to Foaly. Artemis had hoped to gain some information about his supposed shorter height. Apparently, the centaur had a feeling. And it was bad. Very bad.

"Well, Artemis. Um...This is just a hunch, mind, but I think I know what's going on." Foaly began, looking very nervously at Artemis. He frowned slightly, but didn't say anything more.

"What is it, Foaly?" Artemis asked again impatiently. He was in his study, where no one could bother them.

"OK. This is what I think..." Foaly began again, then was cut off by a furious Trouble Kelp.

"Foaly?! What is the meaning of this?!" Trouble burst in, looking at the pacing centaur and the mess of his Operations Booth. Foaly had quite literally had a tantrum-like mood, and had swept almost all of his work off of the tables lining the Ops Booth.

"Foaly, clean this Ops booth right now! And Cap...Major Short, report back to your position IMMEDIATELY!" Trouble bellowed, sending saliva ricocheting around the booth.

"Yes, Trubs." Holly muttered darkly, and Commander Kelp's face got even redder, such as Root might have done.

"And don't call me Trubs! It's COMMANDER!" He shouted, then stalked out the door.

Artemis watched this scene with humor written on his face. Once Trouble had gone out the door, he stifled a small chuckle.

"Well, something has got the Commander's knickers in a twist." Artemis said good-naturedly. Holly grinned at his joke, then looked surprised. Artemis made jokes now? It seemed like coming back from the dead actually did him some favors..As it turned out, Holly was more right than she thought.

"So, Foaly? What do you think?" Artemis asked to the centaur. Immediately, the grin disappeared from Foaly's face.

"Er...I'll have to do some more tests, and diagnostics, and I'll tell you later, Mud Boy." Foaly avoided Artemis's gaze. Artemis looked suspiciously at the centaur, but let the matter drop.

"Well, I'd better get to work, or Trubsiekins will have a heart attack!" Holly used the pet name that Trouble let only her use in private conversations.

"Trubsiekins?" Artemis asked questioningly, raising his eyebrows. Holly burst out laughing. The look on the Mud Boy's face was so hilarious. She would have to figure out how to record conversations on the communicator. Artemis had so many funny reactions, she couldn't count them.

"All right, Artemis. I'll tell you later, but I have to go. See ya, Arty!" Holly waved goodbye on the communicator, and Foaly stared at her. Then Artemis said,

"Later, Holls!" They used each others pet names again. Foaly's eyes bugged out. Artemis, however, ended the call.

"What in Frond's name was that, Holly?" Foaly asked his best friend.

"What?" Holly replied.

"You called Artemis...Arty! His pet name! And he called you Holls, and you didn't even complain! What is wrong with you! If I didn't know you too well, I would think that you've gotten together with the Mud Boy!" Foaly said with a bit more force than he meant to. Holly frowned, and gave the centaur a menacing glare that immediately set Foaly's hooves tingling. The Major could be extremely scary if she wanted to. And being one of her best friends, Foaly had seen some goblins inhale their own fireballs after seeing one of Holly's infamous glares. He was snapped out of his thinking by Holly threateningly raising her stun baton.

"Uh...I mean, it isn't...Sorry, Holly. Blame it on my paranoia..." Foaly faltered, and Holly could truly see how scared he was. She pitied him, and lowered her baton.

"Sorry, Foaly. I've just had a long, complicated day. That's all.." Holly apologized, and put her arms around her centaurian friend. Foaly patted her on the back awkwardly, then held her at arms length.

"Look, Holly. If you really like the Mud Boy, okay. But just be careful, all right?" Foaly lifted her chin up to face his.

"All right, Foaly. Thanks!" Holly suddenly grinned at Foaly, and he grinned back.

"Now, Major! I have to get back to hacking that particular Mud Boy's computer, so you go off and do your Major work-things! I'll talk to you later! " Foaly said, and pushed Holly off in the direction of the door. Holly smiled once at the centaur's back, then skipped out the door, feeling much better. Until she was confronted by an angry Kelp. Great. Another thorn in her day.

"Major...Come with me. We need to talk. In my office, pronto." Trouble turned his elfin eyes on her, and Holly gulped. He reminded her of the former commander, Julius Root. This was not going to be a picnic.

Ooh...What is going to happen with Holly and Root? Is Holly in deep Trouble? (Haha, bad joke..:)) I'll upload the chapter later, probably. After I get some sleep...Good night, y'all! :) Review, review, review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Big Trouble

All right. It's around 6 in the morning, so kind of pardon any grammar issues...Please correct me if I have any...But I wanted to update for you guys...Also, THANKS so much to ArtemisXHolly159! :) You are awesome!

Disclaimer: Seriously, Eoin Colfer is a British famous author. I am a student that likes to write. See the difference, anyone? :)

Chapter 4

While Artemis pondered over what could Foaly have been thinking, and Foaly was trying to hack into Artemis's computer AGAIN...Holly was being half dragged by an angry Trouble Kelp. Uh oh...

"Holly? This is serious. You can't have a relationship with the Mud Boy! I absolutely forbid it!" Trouble shouted at her once they were in his office. Luckily, the place was soundproofed, as all offices were.

"Trouble, you can't pry into my personal life like that. You can't. And if I catch you doing anything out of the ordinary towards Artemis's and my relationship, you'll have my wrath raining down upon you. Understand, _Commander_?" She spat, poking his chest with each sentence, and saying Commander with the utmost venom in her voice. Trouble was starting to be a little scared. There in a nutshell, were the dangers of being friends with Holly Short.

"All right, all right, Major. Don't blow your head off. It's just because...Just that..." The Commander faltered slightly, looking for Holly's expression.

"What is it, Commander? Spit it out!" Holly spat impatiently, wanting desperately to get back to work. She thought she might know what the commander would say next, but she didn't really realize the word's meanings until he had said them out loud.

"I love you." Commander Kelp said, then kissed her hard before she could reply. Holly felt herself lifting with magic for a second, but she knew it didn't feel the same as when Artemis and she had kissed in the gorilla cage. Her fuzziness quickly turned to anger, and she slapped the Commander across the face, leaving a handprint. He stumbled back, clutching his cheek, as blue sparks ran across his face to repair the damage. Trouble stared at Holly, his expression shocked and hurt.

"Major, I just said I love you, and you don't do anything except slap me across the face? What sort of elf are you?" He said, and Holly felt conflicting emotions flash on her face. Trouble saw them too. He seemed to realize what he had said, and slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Holls, I..." He began, then was broken off by Holly screaming,

"Don't you DARE call me Holls, Kelp! Thanks to you, my day has been ruined, and it's over. We're not friends anymore, you blew it. How does that feel? Every day you see me with Artemis Fowl, you'll be thinking to yourself what you missed. And I'll enjoy that so much. From now on, you're on professional terms with me, and you'll never see the true me again." Holly spat, administering a swift kick to the door, banging it open, and back flipped out of his office. Coincidentally, her feet landed with the top of the door, slamming it shut. Or was it just a coincidence? Trouble didn't know. But what he did know, was that he wouldn't be getting more of Holly anymore, unless he made it up to her. Fast. He stared at his office, trying to think.

"Foaly!" Holly thundered down the halls, scaring any elf or pixie that just happened to be in her way. She didn't know if she was going to cry, or scream, or just plain be menacing. She just knew that really it was over with Kelp, unless he made up to her in some miraculous way. Fast. Foaly was in the Ops booth until he heard Holly storming down, giving him a menacing glare, and letting him know that if he locked her out, he would be dead. He unlocked the door immediately and turned the shades on. Immediately, with the windows covered, she collapsed into a chair and began to sob.

Foaly was alarmed. His friend didn't usually just burst into his booth and have a complete meltdown. He surmised it had something to do with Trouble, so he kept quiet for a few minutes to let her steam. When Holly finally raised her head, she looked miserable. Foaly trotted over to her and patted her comfortingly. Holly smiled weakly at him, then said,

"He kissed me, Foaly. He said he loved me." Foaly wasn't too surprised, but surprised nonetheless. The Commander had kissed Holly? AND said he loved her?

"And then he asked me what kind of an elf I was for slapping him. Why did he do that? He hurt me so badly." Holly half sobbed. Foaly wasn't at all surprised about slapping the Commander. That was rather normal.

"Right, Holly, I'm authorizing a visa for the surface. Spend some time with Artemis. It'll make you feel better, don't worry. Whatever Kelp says, I'll deal with it, all right?" Foaly decided, pulling Holly up from the chair. Her face lit up.

"Really, Foaly? You're the best techie ever! Good luck hacking into Artemis's computer!" Holly became very animated suddenly, and raced out the door with a pair of high class wings, leaving a chuckling centaur behind.

As Holly raced toward Tara on her sleek wings, she felt elated. True, she still felt awful over the incident over Trouble, but she would get over that. She was going to see Artemis. Holly suddenly remembered something. Duh, of course she had to actually TELL the Mud Boy she was coming over before she did. Holly pulled out her communicator ring, and called Artemis while flying.

"Artemis? You there?" She asked, hoping he was there.

"Holly? Is that you? And are you flying? What's going on?" Artemis's voice came through. Holly grinned.

"I'm coming over for a while, so be prepared! Heading over there in about an hour, so see you then!" Holly cut the connection, and sped overground, feeling the rush of the cool breeze in her face, and the moisture in her hair.

Meanwhile, in Fowl Manor, Artemis just stared at the communicator. Holly was coming over? He felt a foreign emotion well up through him. He had only felt it a couple of times before, and it was just as foreign now. Love, and affection, and fondness for the Major. Great. Holly was going to kill him when she found out. Then, he smiled. He knew the perfect gift for her, and it would take much less than an hour. He grinned, his old deviousness showing through a little, then hopped onto his office chair, opened up a self-designed program on his laptop, and selected the first soundtrack.

Cliffhanger Alert! Wait, just a little too late..Haha, JK, guys. What do you all think will happen? Review, review, review! And don't worry, there WILL be lots of cottony, soft fluff in the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Fully A Fairy

All right! Here is the next chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it, and as always, review, review, review! :)

Disclaimer: Again? I really need to repeat myself? Look at previous chapter. DON"T OWN Artemis Fowl...At all. That goes to Eoin Colfer. :)

Chapter 5

Artemis finally finished his present, tested it one more time just as the shimmer slowly glided in through the window. He smiled, then turned toward the vague direction of the haze.

"Hello, Holly. How are you?" Artemis spoke to the haze. Holly shimmered into focus.

"D'arvit, Artemis! I can never sneak up on you!" She complained, kissing him lightly on the forehead. From where he was sitting down at his desk, she was able to lean down easily. 'Like an old couple..' Holly thought, then gasped internally. What in Frond's name was she thinking? Artemis blushed slightly, turning a light shade of crimson. Since when did Holly do that?

He was cut out of his thoughts by Holly rubbing her nut-brown hands together.

"So since I'm here, what do you want to do?" She asked, running her hands over her noticeably longer auburn hair. Artemis shivered. Her hair looked so shiny in the lamplight of his desk...He slapped himself. What was he thinking. Artemis Fowl the Second did NOT think about hair..

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Holly asked, because Artemis didn't usually slap himself for no reason.

"Um, nothing, Holly. It's just that...You look absolutely stunning." Artemis said, blushing a deep crimson this time, and Holly looked shocked. Artemis never had called her stunning before. He rarely gave out compliments to anybody, let alone her. Was he really changing for the better?

Before Holly could think any other thought, Artemis stood up quickly, grabbed Holly's arms, and kissed her. This wasn't like the gorilla cage. This was better. Both of them sought each other, wrapping their arms around one another, and kissed like there was no tomorrow. His tongue requested entrance, and was granted it almost immediately. They did a complicated dance around their mouths, until Holly and Artemis needed to breathe. Letting go, they looked at each other for a moment, and at the same time, realized something. Truly, they loved the other. There was no doubt about it.

The moment lasted for about a minute until Holly noticed something strange. Was it her, or was Artemis getting shorter?

"Artemis? Are you all right? You look..Shorter..." Holly frowned, walking around him. She had a feeling she knew what it was, and she was starting to look scared. Very scared.

"Holly? Are you getting taller?" Artemis gave her a look. As a test, Holly reached and rubbed his ears gently. To a normal human, that wouldn't really do anything, but Artemis shivered violently, moaning.

"Holly! What did you just do? That felt...So good.." Artemis trailed off as he realized what Foaly had not told him.

"Artemis, I think...I think you're turning into...an elf." Holly said slowly, walking around his shrinking form. Artemis was now about a centimeter taller than her, where the shrinking stopped. He reached up, and felt his ears. They tapered off to a sharp point, and were extremely sensitive. Unfortunately, his clothes had not grown small with him.

All he had to cover himself was his tie, wrapping it around his waist. Holly stared for a second, traveling down until...She blushed, and mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking. What in d'arvitting Frond's name was she thinking? It was bad enough that she'd kissed him, now she was thinking of things enough to make her relieved that Foaly hadn't invented a thought recorder. But back to the subject matter at hand. Artemis was a fairy. An elf. The Council would go bonkers now.

"Holly, even if I'm an elf, I really don't care. I'll still have my brainpower, and the most important thing. I'll have you." Artemis said, an oddly cheesy line than his usual demeanor. Then his face lit up, as if he had remembered something.

"Holly, I made you something before you came. I mean it for all the world, and I wanted to show you how much I love you." Artemis spoke in a loving tone, and pressed the space bar to his laptop, when his soundtrack started to play. The sounds of the piano rang out from the speakers, with an alto singing harmony. It took Holly a moment before she realized it was Gnommish. It took her longer to recognize the melody. The fairy lullaby! She hadn't heard that in years, ever since her mother died. Tears welled up in the Major's eyes, and she grabbed Artemis's body, throwing him against her, forgetting he was practically naked for a second. When he yelled at her to stop until he found some proper clothes, she realized her mistake. Oops...

She turned around so that Artemis could dig out his 10 year old boy suits. They were a perfect fit. He got everything on, and then they continued their fierce hug. Artemis felt comfortable, although Holly was nearly squeezing the breath out of him. Again they were interrupted, this time by a ring from the communicator. It was Foaly.

"Foaly, Artemis is an elf now. He's fully changed." Holly dashed out quickly. Foaly winced, then whinnied in alarm.

"Great. I thought we would have more time. Artemis, come to Haven. Immediately." The technician went to professional mode, and Artemis did, too. He wrote a note for Butler, explaining his situation in as few of words as possible. Holly grabbed her wings, hoisted Artemis up by the arms, then took off out the window.

"Holly...Do you really think this is a really good, dignified idea?" Artemis shouted over the wind. Holly rolled her eyes. Typical of the Mud Boy to think about dignity when he just turned into the form of an elf. Just bloody typical.

They landed at Tara Shuttleport, where an armed LEP squad, leader being Trouble, came on full speed, escorting the pair to a shuttle. Trouble glared at Holly. She was going to be in a lot of trouble. Again. But, you had to give credit for her bravery. She, in fairness, glared back at the Commander, putting in a lot more force. Artemis, noticing Holly's reaction, turned his mismatched eyes on the Commander, frightening all the elf squad around him. Even Trouble seemed to back down after he was subjected to the Mud Boy's frightening glare. He huffed in annoyance. He would deal with Major Short later. There was a worse situation at hand.

Ooh...Chilly! See you at the next chapter, and review, review, review! :) Hope you guys are enjoying this so far..:)


	6. Chapter 6: Opal Rises Again

OOh...Sorry everyone for the late update. Sorry in particular to ArtemisXHolly159 for the long wait, I kind of got sick...So that's my sort of lame excuse, but anyways...here's the next chapter! And to ArtemisXHolly159, hope it goes a better pace than the last chapter! :) And it's a super long one...:) And also about update rates, they might be slightly irregular. But I promise, I'll try at least 4 chapters a week! :)

Disclaimer: I do not, absolutely not own Artemis Fowl or any recognizable thing. All copyright goes to respective owners...

Chapter 6

"Artemis, how are you feeling?" Holly asked Artemis, kneeling down next to him in the shuttle. Artemis looked exactly the same to her, except for now he was only a little taller than her own height, and wearing a ten year old suit that perfectly fit him.

"Perfectly fine, Holly. Except the facts of the shorter height, and also that my suit I wore when I was ten years old fits me now, I feel absolutely marvelous. And don't forget that I am in a LEP shuttle, being taken almost forcibly down to Tara to find out what's wrong with me." Artemis replied, repositioning his meditative pose, and immediately 15 pairs of Neutrino 3000s were pointed directly at him, tips blazing. Holly glared fiercely at the officers, and they immediately backed away slightly, although keeping guns raised.

"So, Fowl. What do you think of being a fairy? Not so menacing now, huh?" Trouble mocked, crossing his arms. In the blink of an eye, Artemis had switched from a meditation pose to a fighting stance, making the soldiers react too late. He swung at Trouble, and the surprised Commander ducked. Not a moment too soon. Artemis's fist went straight over Trouble's head, and would have been a pretty hard blow. The officers raised their guns again, but put them down when Holly called out,

"Stop! Everyone, just calm down. Trubs, go. Just go into the cockpit and cool off. Artemis, come with me. The rest of you, just stay here, and DON'T you DARE threaten Artemis. Or you'll have me to deal with." She called out over the crowd. Trouble reddened slightly at the unprofessional nickname.

"Holly, as your Commander, I am telling you, don't associate with the Mud...Former Mud Boy. It'll only get you into more trouble." Trouble got over his embarrassment quickly, and told Holly sternly.

"And I am telling you, _Commander_, don't mess with me. As a fully trained Major and former Captain, I believe that I can handle a genius fairy my size. Also, have you forgotten that Arty has saved the People countless times? Or did you get a mind wipe to escape the horror?" Holly said Commander with the most contempt she could muster. Trouble noticed she called the Former Mud Boy-Now Fairy Artemis 'Arty'. He scowled. Although he was obviously and thoroughly against the idea, he growled, and stormed out of the room into the cockpit. Holly sighed. The Commander could act like he was a grumpy teenager. She rolled her eyes. At least he had done as she had told. Even the Commander could tell when she wasn't to be reckoned with.

"Come with me, Artemis." She said, tersely, leading him to the back of the shuttle, where there was a small door leading to a private room. She typed in the pass code, and the door slid open.

"Artemis..." Holly started to say, then broke off. Artemis had picked up a small pocketknife.

"Artemis? What are you doing?" Holly asked cautiously, keeping her eyes on the open switchblade. Artemis calmly slit his hand, instantly bringing blood to the surface. The cut was wide and slightly deep, enough to worry Holly.

"You stupid Artemis! What in Frond's name are you doing?" Holly panicked, conjuring her sparks. They whizzed around her hand, ready to heal, but she stopped when Artemis waved her off.

"Just a second, Holly. I would like to test something, if you don't mind." Artemis closed his eyes, and concentrated. For a second, nothing happened. Then, a solitary blue spark traveled down the length of his arm, and came to rest right on top of the cut. Slowly, but surely, the cut started to close, and heal before Holly's eyes. Her eyes widened. Artemis had fairy abilities as well? How did this happen? She was going to have to ask a lot of questions to Foaly when they got underground.

"There. See? All healed, Holly. Not a mark on me." Artemis said, wiggling his fingers experimentally. He summoned more blue sparks, and watched them dance around along his fingers. Holly watched them in amazement. They captivated her, for some reason. They were like little stars, brilliant and shining. Artemis caught her staring. She blushed slightly, but he smiled his crooked grin, extinguishing the sparks.

"So. I have fairy magic, then. How interesting. I wonder, does the gift of tongues work as well..." Artemis pondered, then his eyes lit up.

"Holly, speak something in a different language. One I don't actually know. Preferably mammalian." Artemis said, taking Holly slightly by surprise.

"Wait, Artemis. I wanted to talk to you about something." Holly interrupted, and Artemis abruptly went into formal mode.

"Of course, Major. What was it you wished to speak to me about?" He said, very formally.

"Oh, Arty. Stop being so formal! I just wanted to ask if you wanted, to stay underground with me!" Holly rushed the words, hating how desperate she sounded.

"Holly, I..I would love to." Artemis said, surprising Holly. She hadn't expected the rich Artemis to accept her offer. Artemis chuckled at her surprised expression.

"Lighten up, Holly. I'm not the rich, pompous, arrogant genius all the time now. I can also be a caring genius. With maybe a hint of vengeance towards you, Foaly. And yes, I know you are listening in Holly's helmet, don't bother to deny it." Artemis directed his last words at Holly's helmet.

"Oh, you got me, Mud Boy. Well, I guess I can't call you that now, can I? You are kind of a Mud Fairy." Foaly's voice resonated out from the tiny speakers.

"Yes, Foaly. You've got some explaining to do! Now. Before we get underground and I can punch you." Holly threatened, her voice only half-joking.

"All right, keep your ears on, Holly. So this is what I think happened." Foaly began, punching in some keys in the background.

"Oh, and before you start, I'd like you to put your scientific findings in simpler words for less genius fairies here, namely me." Holly interrupted, with a slightly impatient voice.

"Yes, Holly, I know that already. So, as I was saying, this is what I think happened. Artemis was cloned by Opal's chrysalis using his bit of DNA in the saliva. But, when Opal was cloned, she was a fairy, and some of the fairy DNA residue of Opal got mixed in. Artemis is pretty much not evil anymore, so his strong will counteracted the DNA's bad side. Believe it or not, Opal got her evil nature from DNA, not just because she was a paranoid mad pixie genius. DNA in fairies are slightly different from Mud Man DNA. Holly, you told me that Artemis was slightly shocked when he saw his family barreling into him, correct? And he passed out shortly after that?" Foaly asked for confirmation. The Major nodded.

"And so, since that little jolt of shock in his brain woke him a little, the DNA of Opal got activated. Now, Artemis has fairy powers, and can complete the Ritual to restore his magic. He's also bound now by rules in the fairy Book." Foaly finished his theory. Artemis nodded. That would make sense. He had felt a little jolt of something. He wasn't sure what it was at the time, but now realized it was his dormant DNA waking up. Holly backed up from Artemis.

"Holly, I'm not Opal. I'm not evil anymore, you know that better than anyone! You fixed me when I was broken, and now I'm running full speed now, with nothing bad about me." Artemis tried to console his elfin friend, but she shook her head.

"No, Artemis. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you right now. You have the DNA of Opal in your head, and it's completely changed you! I'm not even sure what to call you now besides a Mud Fairy, or Artemis." Holly said cautiously, hating her words. But she had to be careful. They couldn't have the combined mind of Artemis and Opal running around. Not just yet.

"Holly, please. Please, trust me. I'm not Opal. She has no control over me, and I'm not going to extend my magic beyond the normal powers of a normal fairy. No lightning bolts, no anything." Artemis raised his arms as if to embrace the Major, but she backed away. Artemis felt his world crumbling. Holly didn't trust him. All because of a stupid DNA flaw that Foaly had overlooked. Seeing the hurt look on his face, Holly's will almost dissolved then and there. But she kept firm. She couldn't wilt at the first sign of a mistrustful friend. She was an LEP Major, and she couldn't afford to make mistakes that could cost the entire LEP.

"Holly! Please. Please, dear lord, please. Don't be like this. I promise. Why can't you trust me?" Artemis pleaded with her, and that surprised her. Artemis never pleaded. Not like this.

"Foaly? What do you think? Can Artemis be trusted?" Holly asked into her helmet mike.

"Holly, you have nothing to worry about. I'm doing a scan on his brain waves. Everything seems to be clear, and he has no trace of malice or craziness like Opal had. I did a brain wave check on Opal, and her craziness and paranoia went off the charts. Artemis can be trusted. Don't break your friendship on something like this. I'll do more tests when you two arrive underground, but you'll be fine in his company. I swear, Holly." Foaly explained, and Holly relaxed. Slightly. Artemis's face broke into sheer relief. He visibly let out a deep breath he had been holding.

"Holly, I..." He began, then was cut off by Holly shooting forward. Her arms went around his now elfin body, and squeezed him tightly. Artemis grinned. He loved when she did that. His arms went around her, and squeezed her back tightly. They stood like that for a moment, until the door burst open. A stunned Trouble Kelp stood in the doorway, watching them. It was a moment until they noticed him gaping. They broke apart rather quickly, flushing slightly. Artemis, however, looked triumphant. Holly saw the Commander's eyes turning an angry violet, and decided it was the best time to get out. Artemis and Holly shared a glance, and nodded. At the same time, they bolted out the door, leaving a fuming Trouble behind them. Before Artemis could get out of the way, however, Trouble grabbed his collar.

"You, you Mud Fairy. You'd better watch it." Trouble growled, his voice menacing. Artemis swatted his hand away.

"You'd better watch out, Commander. Be careful when you're messing with Artemis Fowl the II." Artemis said calmly, his eyes cold and calculating like the first time Trouble had faced the Mud Boy. It was enough to make Trouble let Artemis's collar go. Artemis straightened his suit, then turned to go. Holly looked at him worriedly, then decided to let it go. Artemis could handle himself. Just as Artemis and Holly sat down, the intercom bleeped, and the pilot said,

"We've arrived at our destination. Welcome to Police Plaza."

Holly smiled at Artemis, and he smiled back. They got off the shuttle, only to find Foaly, Mulch, Caballine, and No. 1 waiting for them. They smiled at their friends, until they realized they were still holding hands. Embarrassed, they let go very quickly. Foaly winked at Artemis, and Mulch could barely hold in his laughter.

"Hello, Artemis, Holly!" No. 1 cried out excitedly. As soon as the two reached their friends, so began a bout of teasing and prodding by Mulch and Foaly. Holly, however, was not amused in the slightest.

"Foaly, you have a lot of explaining to do. Properly. Foaly, Mulch, No. 1, Artemis, to the Ops Booth!" Holly called out, and they started to head to the Ops Booth. However, when Trouble started to follow as well, Holly stopped.

"Trouble, no. I can't have you coming too. Just wait. Besides, I didn't call your name." Holly said calmly, as Trouble started to turn a color like Root would have done.

"It's Commander, Major Short. I'm following whether you like it or not. You can't give me orders." Trouble protested, but they had reached the Ops Booth door. With a click, the door slid open and everyone except Trouble made it in. Before he could come in, Holly slid the door shut. Now, nothing could get past Foaly's security lock. All Trouble could do was fume and bang on the doors.

"Now, then. Let's get to business." Holly said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. Everyone stared at her, including Artemis.

"What? What is it?" Holly asked curiously, and simultaneously the entire room burst out laughing. Even Artemis let a rare chuckle slip past his lips.

"...Your...Your expression...Is HILARIOUS!" Mulch finally choked out, rolling on the floor. Holly gave him a glare, and he immediately put a serious face on. As was previously mentioned, Holly's glare could make even a goblin swallow his own fireball.

"If everyone is now finished with laughing at me, Foaly, take the stage." Holly pointed to the centaur, and Foaly brought his screen up of Artemis's DNA. The foursome sat at Foaly's table. The order went: Foaly, Mulch, Holly, and Artemis, sitting at a circular table. Artemis brushed Holly's knees slightly, and her eyes widened subtly. He winked at her. Fortunately for them, nobody noticed, as Foaly was busy pulling information up on his computer. Finally, in the middle, a holographic image appeared of Artemis's DNA, and Foaly started to explain.

"Well, so here is your DNA, Artemis. Here are the parts of Opal's DNA highlighted in green. And here..." Foaly broke off suddenly, his face turning ashen pale.

"What is it, Foaly? What's wrong?" Artemis asked worriedly, a rare trait for the genius.

"I...I...I don't believe it. It's impossible!" Foaly sat down shakily.

"Foaly, tell us now, or so help me Frond..." Holly began, then was shushed by Artemis. She stopped, and crossed her arms, looking a bit cross, although worry was written on her face.

"Artemis...I'm sorry, but you might..." Foaly paused, and reigned in his shock. Before he could begin again, however, Artemis jerked in his chair, his eyes dilating. He started to convulse, and blue sparks tumbled out of his hands. Then he stood ramrod straight, and said, in an awfully familiar voice,

"Ha! The glorious Empress has arisen again! Bow down to me, you subordinates, bow down to your Ruler of the World!" Opal Koboi said, and cackled. Holly could only watch in shock as her best friend's mouth uttered the words and voice of the long dead megalomaniacal pixie.

Ooh...Chilling ending, right? :) All right, so now I'm not sick anymore, I can write a lot! :) Expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow, hopefully...Review, review, review! :) And just for the time era, in case anybody didn't get it, it was around a year after Artemis was resurrected. Yes, I know, I know, it says recently, but then again...My lame excuse...Recently in fairy terms! There...:)


	7. Chapter 7: Peace

All right, so here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long, I had to go on a trip, and had no internet connection for a while...There is an OOC? Is that what it's called? A character that doesn't actually appear in the story, made up by the author? Meh, whatever. Correct me if I'm wrong! :)

ArtemisXHolly159, glad you think it's thrilling! :) And thanks SO much for being so supportive with this story! :) You keep me writing! :)

SonOfNeptuneJr, as I said, sorry for the late update, it won't usually be this way. I had to go on a trip, and so no internet connection. Then, once the internet got working, it crashed due to a fault with our DSL cable. Mainly the M rated is just for 1) Just making sure I'm not rating too low, 2) Possible suggestiveness, and 3) Possible torture scene. So, just was thinking about it, but I probably won't.

Disclaimer: Once again, DON'T own Artemis Fowl. If I did, Holly and Artemis would have kissed long before what..the 5th book? I believe...Anyways...

Chapter 7

"Koboi." Holly growled, stepping away from Artemis/Opal.

"No, Holly, that's impossible! Opal died, remember? It's absolutely, positively impossible that she could have come back, even if she was in spirit form." Foaly protested, but then again, he had never cloned and resurrected a human, after all.

"Opal...NO...YOU...DON'T!" Artemis's voice yelled out, surprising everyone present. Holly couldn't breathe. Here she was, watching her best friend fight for his body. Literally. A weird situation one usually wouldn't find themselves in.

"Yes, I do, Mud Boy! There's nothing you can do to stop me! Oh, and everyone! Don't look at me! It's bad for my skin, you know, even if I'm in a Mud Boy's skin." Opal emerged once again, managing to utter out her complaints even as Artemis's body thrashed and twitched like an animated marionette.

"Opal, you will NOT go for the people I love. You will not! My will is strong, Koboi, beat that!" Artemis shouted again, and it would have almost been a comical sight if there hadn't been a megalomaniacal pixie genius trying to break loose again for the umpteenth time. Mulch was thoroughly confused. He had never seen this kind of weird transition from pixie to Mud Boy, so he was rather enjoying the show. Until...He realized just exactly what kind of danger they were in. If Opal broke loose in the Mud Boy' s body, she would have access to his memories and his brainpower. Oh. That certainly killed the mood. You didn't have to be a genius to realize what might happen if an evil pixie who had a vendetta against everyone in that same room, who also had control over Artemis's enemies...Yeah. Mulch shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

"Come on! Everyone, we have to sedate him! Quickly!" Holly shouted over the combined yelling's and shouting's by Opal and Artemis as it switched back and forth in a mind-bending manner.

"But Holly, what if Opal takes over completely?" Foaly wondered, hesitating over the Neutrino being pulled out of Holly's belt.

"Remember when Artemis had the Atlantis Complex? We could kind of treat Opal like Orion...Maybe that might work.." Holly pondered, giving Foaly a confident smile.

"I suppose, in theory...But it's too dangerous, Holly! This has never happened before, and the internal conflict might end up killing him!" Foaly whinnied worriedly.

"Well, if he dies, it's your job to bring him back to life again, and when he lives again, I'll kill him for dying out of a mental conflict!" Holly yelled, and without another word, shot Artemis in the forehead with a concussive blast from her Neutrino. Artemis sank down to his knees, and passed out.

"All right, Artemis?" Holly asked, as Artemis sat up groggily in the hospital bed of Dr. Argon's Medical Ward.

"Ugh...What did you do, Holly? And...Why am I in polka dotted pajamas?" Artemis asked, staring down at the unfamiliar spotted pattern. He groaned. Artemis Fowl the II was not supposed to wear polka dotted pjs. Holly giggled suddenly, causing him to look up. Her face was awash with laughter, at the sight of Artemis wearing anything spotted, let alone spotted pajamas.

"Well, these were the only pair I had, and they pretty much fit you, because they're big for me..But anyways, is Opal still in your head?" Holly changed the subject, blushing slightly.

"I think so. She was in control when you knocked my body out, and therefore made her unconscious. I think I locked her in one of my mind rooms." Artemis explained, referencing the Atlantis Complex when Orion or Artemis had come out. There had been a mind office where Artemis or Orion could watch what was happening.

"Well, a mind room that I created. It seems I'm able to recreate or construct things in my mind, and have it come to life. So, I created a facsimile of a cell in Howlers Peak, security locks and everything. There aren't guards, but I updated the system with my mind, so it's virtually impossible to get out of." Artemis lectured, but for once, Holly was impressed. He had such a strong will to be able to recreate things like that.

"But Opal isn't gone, Holly. I can feel her, in my mind, trying to lash out. Sometimes it gives me a migraine, although I usually get over it by meditating or running Einstein's theory of relativity examples through my head." Artemis finished, then arched. His body was wracked with spasms and tremors that seemed to shake the entire bed. Holly put a hand to her communicator, about to call for one of the nurses, when Artemis settled back down. His eyes opened, and they were his normal blue eyes, but this time, they were icy cold with malice written in the pupils. Holly knew it was Opal even before she spoke.

"Hello, Short! Artemis isn't so good with controlling his emotions after all. He got distracted, loosened security, and I broke out!" Opal sang merrily, leaping out of her bed. Or trying to, at least. Octobonds immediately lashed out, strapping her to the bed, and tightened quickly. Opal smiled.

"Tut tut, Holly. Really, do you think Octobonds can stop me?" She asked, then fried the system with a bolt of lightning.

"How...Koboi, how did you get your magic back? This is Artemis's body. He's human!" Holly shouted over the crackling metal.

"Well, our little Arty seems to have picked up some magic while in spirit form. With his mind, I wouldn't really be surprised." Opal lifted herself out of the wreckage of the bed.

"Now! To business! Short, get me to the Ops Booth! I want to negotiate with Foaly immediately!" Opal clapped her hands like an excited schoolgirl. An excited schoolgirl that wanted to control and possibly destroy all of everything, that is. Not as innocent as the simile suggested...

"No chance, Koboi! I'll never let you get to the Ops Booth until you give Artemis back now!" Holly raised her voice in defiance. Opal frowned slightly, then smiled. Holly had her Neutrino out in a flash, and was pointing the gun towards Artemis's chest.

"All right, then. So be it!" Opal grinned, then in a flash of light, disappeared into Holly's body. Artemis was released with a burst of energy. His eyes turned his normal, blue eyes. It took him a little while to gather his bearings, when suddenly he saw a Neutrino pointed directly at his chest. He looked up in surprise to see Holly wielding the gun, but understood immediately when he looked at her now menacing hazel eyes. Opal had gone into Holly. This, he knew, wasn't going to be a picnic.

"Ooh, this is different. So many feelings and emotions, so pure hatred and rage for those who hurt those she loves. Especially you, Artemis. So many feelings for you." Opal said, her hazel eyes sharp and piercing, like when Holly was mad. Artemis was confused, but shook it off for another time. _'Opal is trying to distract me, that is all. Holly doesn't really have feelings for me._' But a part of him wondered. That tiny little bit of consciousness that wonders the opposite. What if? He shook his head. That was impossible. '_Opal is just trying to shake me. I will not be defeated by a spirit pixie!'_

"What's the matter, lover boy? I saw into your mind as well. You know how you feel about Holly. I can see it clearly. Ah, well. It'll be fun watching your loved one destroying you." Opal continued, her finger tightening around the trigger. Artemis eyed the door for a possible escape route. The LEP should be here any second, along with No. 1, who could probably purge Opal from Holly's body, given that she was still weak...He just had to keep Opal talking for long enough.

"Is this for revenge again, Koboi? To satisfy your spoiled, mad pixie brain? Is that what you want?" Artemis stalled for time, looking at Opal with a menacing, cold, calculating glare that conveyed none of his inner emotional turmoil. Opal nodded, raising her arms.

"I've been defeated one too many times, Fowl! I will not be defeated again! You will perish with all of the LEP, and I will finally be Empress of the World! Mwahahaha!" Opal cackled, and Artemis rolled his eyes. In truth, the pixie's evil laugh sounded like a little mewing of a kitten. Having studied the voice patterns one must make to make the ultimate evil laugh, Artemis could produce an evil cackle that could make one's hair on the back of the neck stand up.

"I congratulate you, Miss Koboi, on making one of the most clichéd statements in all of enemy history. And, on a side note, your so-called evil cackle is one of a small kitten making a mewling sound." Artemis said sarcastically, which wasn't the best tactic when an megalomaniacal pixie is pointing a Neutrino at you, that could kill when on the proper setting. Opal's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Fowl, I will kill you first, so help me! But then again, it would be much better to just torture you. Who knows how much pleasure that will give me!" She pretended to ponder over the idea. Typical of Opal to mock her enemies with sheer pleasure.

"Opal, please. Just let Holly go, and go back to the spirit world in peace. Please, I don't want to have to hurt you. And, yes, I do love Holly. I've loved her ever since I met the Arctic, after she saved my father, and I want her back! There is nothing I won't do to keep Holly safe. She is everything to me, and I hope to gods she doesn't remember me saying this." Artemis said defiantly, and reached out and grabbed Holly/Opal's arm. Surprisingly, Opal didn't back away. Her eyes were slightly distant, clouded like one is in a memory.

"I remember." She smiled, a genuine smile that was radiant, like a child finding a lost favorite toy.

"I remember. He was like that as well. He always said, 'I will always come and find you.' That's what he said. And he was my world, Mud Boy. He was everything to me, too. But then, why did he do that?" Opal murmured, her eyes turning from happy and soft, to filled with pain. Anger was present, like the usual Opal would feel, but more pain dominated her than anything else. Artemis was surprised to find she was telling the truth. He quickly formulated a plan. Opal grabbed Artemis's hand tighter.

"Artemis, don't do...What he did. Don't do that to anyone. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. All that revenge, it was directed at him. I was so mad at him, and it clouded me. Now, I remember. Why, why, why? All of those victims that I killed. They all ask the same question. Why? They all say the same thing as me when he left me." Opal sank to her knees and started to sob quietly. She put her head in her hands. Artemis, for once, didn't know what to do. So, he did what he thought would never have been possible for him. He knelt down, and wrapped his arms around her. Opal stiffened slightly, then threw her arms around him.

"All this time, I've never been touched. People have been so afraid of me, I've...forgotten. How it was like. To actually feel something other than anger or madness. Now, though, I feel pain, and sadness. But, there's also hope in there as well. I think I'm ready to go home. To my real home, in the spirit life. I couldn't live properly here anymore. I should give Holly back to you. Live with her for me, will you? And never let her go, not for anything." Opal smiled, a peaceful smile that held no blame. She kissed Artemis lightly on the forehead, then gave a great sigh. Something gold, like a Will O' The Wisp, came out of Holly's mouth, gently floating out into the room. It circled around Holly's head for a second, then flew out the window, where it dispersed into the afternoon breeze. Opal was gone. Artemis stared out at the window for a second, dazed by what had just happened, when Holly gave a great wheeze, an intake of breath, coughing. Artemis put a steady hand on her back as she coughed, and spread her hair back.

"Artemis...Are you okay? All that stuff you said.." Holly began, and Artemis paled slightly.

"Holly, that was just to test Opal's mind set. I didn't really mean any of it, but you were my first true friend." Artemis quickly said, and Holly's face darkened. She stood, pulling Artemis up with her, and slapped him hard across the face. Artemis fell back, his hand clutching his cheek, scowling.

"What in the name of Frond was that, Mud Boy? You say you love me, then you just say that that was just something to distract Opal? You are SO INSENSITIVE! I can't believe you, Artemis. I thought you'd changed! But obviously, I was wrong. You are the same cold, uncaring person you were when you were twelve. You really had me wondering!" Holly shouted at him, just as the LEP force, led by Commander Kelp, rushed in.

"Holly...Major Short? Where is Opal Koboi? Still inside the Mud Boy's body?" Trouble waved a hand, and instantly Neutrinos were aimed at Artemis.

"No, she isn't, Commander. She's gone for good now. Artemis helped, and you should be giving him a medal, not forcing him to kneel!" Holly cried out indignantly, yet giving Artemis a you'd-better-tell-and-apologize-later look. Artemis nodded in her direction subtly, so no one would notice but her. She nodded in resigned patience. Trouble, meanwhile, not noticing the exchange, growled. He waved his hand again, and the Neutrinos clicked into sleep mode.

"Commander. Can we talk? In private? Please, Trouble." Holly put the lightest bit of honey into her voice, completely crumbling the commander's will. He nodded tersely, and gestured toward an empty nurse's room. Once completely out of sight of Artemis, Trouble almost blew up.

"What in d'arvitting FROND'S name are you doing here, Holly? Defending that STINKING Mud Boy when he hosted Opal's...Whatever it was. And now you're fraternizing with the enemy!" Trouble shouted at her. Holly waited, a cold look in her eyes that could be matched with that of a twelve year old Artemis.

"Fraternizing, Commander? FRATERNIZING?! How DARE you accuse me of 'fraternizing with the enemy'!" Holly began somewhat calmly, then lost her cool completely. She poked the Commander hard with every sentence uttered.

"If you EVER accuse me of FRATERNIZING with the supposed 'enemy' again, which, by the way, our 'enemy' saved us countless times, and helped the People even more, I swear on my Book, 'Commander', that after I'm finished with you, you won't have the body parts to put in a matchbox. Understood?" Holly finished, the coldest glare she had ever given anyone in her life. Trouble had crossed an invisible line, and was still hurtling past long after he had gone over. Holly was absolutely, positively, firecracker furious. Trouble was in deep acorns, no matter that he was her superior.

"Yes, well, right, Major. I'll spare you this time, but you NEVER talk to a commander that way. I am your superior, and you'd do well to remember it." Trouble said, very bravely, as Holly was now practically steaming.

"I'll think about it, Commander. Rank in the LEP, you may be my superior, but in any other way, you're too childish." Holly retorted, turning Trouble's face crimson red with suppressed fury.

"Whether you like it or not, Holly, we're bringing this to the Council. Let's see how you fare then." Trouble threatened, his voice menacing. In truth, in Trouble's mind, he was saddened. He truly loved Holly, but it didn't look like she reciprocated. '_I don't care. I'll never give up!_' He thought defiantly, and stalked out of the room, leaving Holly behind him. She looked after him, anger and genuine annoyance coating her features. Yet, she was thinking, '_Well, who knows if Trouble and I will ever be the same again. Still, he's such a jerk sometimes!_'

She followed him out, looking at Artemis with mixed emotions running through her expression. For the first time in his life, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. With an indifferent expression, she waved off the LEP troops, and they backed down. Holly pulled Artemis up by the wrist, and said tersely,

"Let's go to Police Plaza. Foaly will be able to tell us something about this incident."

All right, so done with Chapter 7, and sorry SO much about the irregular update, but it won't happen often, hopefully. Next chapter coming up hopefully soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Thanks, all!


	8. Chapter 8: Tension Between the Two

All right, late update again, I know...But hopefully my internet will work again soon. Lately it's been on and off...and COMPLETELY UNRELIABLE! (This was aimed at my internet connection and server..GRRRGGGHHH!) Sorry SO much to all of my readers, hopefully you're not too mad at me! :)

Did you guys not enjoy the last chapter? Maybe too weird, or what? If you want, I could rewrite the entire thing...Meh, I don't know. Review, and tell me what went wrong! I don't like to be kept in the dark about my writing...Yeah, I know, it kind of sucks, right? Anyways...I hope you enjoy this one better...I could maybe make the chapter so that if I delete the previous one, this one will still make sense...Sort of? Grrr...COMPLICATED...:l And EVERYONE! Sorry about the mix-up, Eoin Colfer is IRISH, not British, like I first thought...Thanks a lot, HolidayBoredom, and hope you forgive me for the mixup...:) And to ArtemisXHolly159, that remains a mystery until a couple of chapters hopefully after...

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl! AT ALL! Eoin Colfer does that kind of copyright stuff...I just love playing with his characters! *Looks around slyly...*

"Holly, what's wrong? You can tell me. And by the way, you are sort of hurting me.." Artemis said to Holly's hunched shoulders, her back to him, pulling him along the hallway. Holly didn't reply, just growled in the back of her throat. Artemis gulped. Perhaps now wasn't the time to argue; about the situation or the pain. Artemis gritted his teeth, and dealt with it. Holly dragged him along with abandon, not bothering to look back.

"Holly, stop!" Artemis finally yelled out in agony. Holly was grabbing his wrist so tight that she might sprain or break it. Finally hearing his yell, Holly stopped and turned. Her features softened slightly, and she gave a wan smile at Artemis.

"Sorry. It's just...With everything happening, being possessed and all, and well..You know. Trouble with Trouble." Holly joked, using the Commander's chosen name as a pun.

"What? Trouble? What did he difficulties did he present? Judging by your scowling expression, and what with dragging me down the hall as if I were your possession, I suspect that Trouble did not take kindly to our relationship?" Artemis speculated, and Holly groaned in mock offense.

"Frond, Mud Boy! I would think that you know absolutely everything around here!" Holly said, truly grinning now, and Artemis smiled in genuine happiness, and replied,

"Well of course, I know everything. I'm Artemis Fowl the Second, and a genius. So of course, that would be most likely." Artemis realized then he was still holding her hand, both of them grinning like lunatics. He reddened slightly, then dropped her hand like a hot coal, accompanied by a small, faltering scowl. Holly gasped slightly, surprised by the sudden movement. Then her face contorted into one of controlled anger.

"Holly, I'm sorry..It's not what you think!" Artemis called as she dashed toward the doors. She snapped her wings out, and flew into the night sky toward Police Plaza, Artemis presumed. He slapped himself on the forehead, cursing in every language he knew at himself for ruining the moment. And now Holly was angry at him. Great. A grand finale to the already stressful and exhausting day. He stared up into the sky where she had disappeared off to, debating with himself whether he should go after her. His new hormonal side won, and on an impulse he headed back to where the LEP troops were. They were amiably chatting with one another, when Artemis went into the room. Trouble glared at him, and Artemis, although not knowing what the cause of the glare was, assumed it had something to do with Holly. So, as was custom, he glared back, the ice cold stare rattling all of the LEP's officer's bones. Except Trouble.

"I need a pair of wings." Artemis said tersely as he eyed each one of the folded up, mechanical high-grade wings the LEP had strapped to their backs. Heading over to Trouble, without a word, he snatched the wing harness off of Trouble's back, and strapped it on in under 5 seconds. Trouble blinked, startled for a second, then his face turned ruby red with absolute fury.

"FOWL! Whatever you have done to Holly I will find out about. And when I do, it'd better be minor, or else! And give me back those wings!" Trouble shouted, spraying Artemis with saliva. Usually Artemis would make a retort while furiously scrubbing the spit off his face, but he didn't even notice. He just said to Trouble in a cold voice,

"Kelp, this is my business to handle. It was my fault, and I, only I will go after her. Don't stick your nose in other people's business." Artemis snapped the wings out, and ran out of the hallway to the doors. He flew out into the cold, open, night sky, and headed for Police Plaza. Although Holly had had a 5 minute head start, Artemis quickly spotted with his night binoculars, a dim shape flying through to Police Plaza. Holly. He darted after her, as quick as the wing rigs would allow him, and caught up to her.

'_That jerk! That absolute, complete jerk! He'd better not follow me, or else so help me Frond..._' Holly thought bitterly, hardly knowing why she was even angry. Tears flew out of her eyes and fanned out in the wind. She was only sure of one thing. She was going to Police Plaza, and seek out Foaly. Holly missed the LEP's techie, even through his annoying paranoia and sometimes annoying nature, but he was the best thing for her right now.

"Holly! Please, wait!" An all too familiar voice rang out behind her. She'd know that voice anywhere. Artemis. Immediately, she sped up, putting her wings on maximum speed, the wing joints almost creaking. Holly had no intention to be talking with the Mud Boy right at this moment. She just needed Foaly to talk to, or to be alone. Artemis, obviously, was neither one of those things.

"Holly, I'm sorry. Please...don't end our friendship because of a stupid, juvenile mistake on my part. Please. I...can't lose you." Artemis pleaded, surprising Holly. He had never pleaded before. She stopped, hovering at the same altitude he was, and turned to face him.

"Artemis, I...don't know. Just...I need to be alone right now." Holly said, her head spinning with all the things she had just heard. Artemis nodded respectfully, and with a small movement, turned his wings to go to Police Plaza. Holly watched him go, feeling extremely confused. He soon disappeared into the distant lights of Police Plaza and Haven.

OOh...TENSION! All right, so here's the deal. I update ASAP all of the time, but I can't promise anything because my internet is on the blitz, and it keeps working, then not working. So..Can't really promise anything, hope you don't give up on this story! :) Until the next time...


	9. Chapter 9: Something Stirring

OK! So my internet finally decided to work for a while, so hopefully I get in a few chapters...Can you all give me some ideas for the next chapter? I am kind of hinging on writers block, and I really want to continue this story...So review, and tell me what you'd like to happen in the next chapter! :) Thanks for all of your guys' support with these past 8 chapters! :) Here we go with NUMBER 9! :) Hope I didn't keep y'all waiting and tortured too much, because truly it wasn't my fault, I blame it on the COMPUTER!Or at least the internet connection...Thanks all for reviewing! And Andrew, I´m sorry it took so long...=l But this is a nice long chapter, with LOTS of fluff..:) And sorry, in my defense, I was rather sick...But thanks everyone for the reviews again! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. 'Nuff said. Eoin Colfer, the IRISH author, thanks again, HolidayBoredom, wrote the original plot line! I just LOVE messing with his characters!

Holly had originally planned to go to Foaly, but since Artemis went to Police Plaza, she couldn't very well follow him. So, seeing as there was a full moon out that night, she decided to fulfill the Ritual. She hadn't done one in a couple of months now, and she had used up almost all of her juice again. Holly dug around in her LEP uniform's multi-collar pocket system, and found a fresh acorn. She sighed in relief. At this time of year, it would be difficult to find one still hanging on an oak tree. She flew to the nearest hot spot she could find, the one near the Tara Shuttleport. Unfortunately, this brought back memories of Artemis, when he first captured her. She pushed away the feelings, a skill she had learned in her experienced field of being in LEPRecon, and scraped out a hole in the ground some distance from the oak tree. Putting the acorn in it, she murmured the words softly, feeling the magic starting to creep up like a vine towards her. Holly smiled, feeling elated despite the circumstances. After all, this was magic, and she was being completely topped off. The magic swirled around her, a barrage of colors flying around her. This was what she reveled in, her body twisting slightly in tune with the wisps of magic coiling around her skin.

This continued until she was fully running hot with magic, and her tank was completely full to the brim. She was feeling better until...She noticed someone behind her. With a quick reflexive action, she pulled out her Neutrino, and pointed it straight at the face of...Artemis?

"Holly, don't shoot. Please, I just want to talk to you." Artemis put his hands up slowly, and Holly relaxed. But only slightly. She put on an aggressive face, determined not to let her emotions get in the way of this mess.

"What, Mud Boy?" Holly half-growled, still pointing the Neutrino at his face. Artemis's expression turned to one of regret and pain. Holly relaxed a little further, and her emotions began to kick in. Silently, she cursed them for showing through, a little nub of weakness in an otherwise completely professional discussion. She tightened her grip on her Neutrino, clicking the setting to Knockout. At least, what she called Knockout. It would knock the victim unconscious, not lethal, but still going to leave a nasty welt when the victim woke up. As much as she was mad at Artemis right now, she didn't want to kill him. She didn't hate him that much.

"Holly..I...I'm really sorry. I promise, that was a complete and utter mistake on my part, and I sincerely apologize for it." Artemis blurted out, surprising Holly. She honestly hadn't expected that sincere of an apology from the Mud Boy. Then again..His phrasing did sound like him. Had he gotten replaced by an alien being? Knowing her realm of Haven and the People, that could happen. Holly sighed, and thought about it. Maybe...She was overreacting.

"I'm sorry too, Artemis. I overreacted. I don't know what in Frond's name is going on, just...I'm so sensitive these days." Holly finally replied, shrugging her shoulders. She decided just to give the Mud Boy some slack, and let it go.

"I'm glad, Holly, that we're still friends." Artemis walked toward her, his now fairy height still baffling. Just earlier today he had been much taller than he was. Now he was just a hairbreadths taller than she was. Holly was thinking about his fairy thing, when she realized that Artemis was now very, very close. Too close for her normal comfort, but she didn't know what would happen. Holly also realized what he was probably about to do. She didn't do anything to stop it, however. Artemis leaned forward slightly, slowly, giving her a chance to back away if she wanted. She didn't. The space between them tightened, then closed, and their lips met. Artemis was continuing what he had started earlier. Apparently he felt like he'd never gotten to finish that particular moment. And this time, he had some proper clothes on. Not just a tie.

Holly twitched, her mouth opening to accommodate his tongue, and swirled around in that familiar fashion. It was almost like he had memorized it. Knowing Artemis, he probably had. That was the last thought she had until she gave herself over to feeling, and just standing there, hugging her favorite Mud Boy, and kissing him. It was like she'd gone to heaven and back, and she felt more relaxed than she had felt in ages. They both ran out of breath simultaneously, and pulled back, gasping. Artemis smiled broadly, letting her know how much he enjoyed the intimate gesture. Holly smiled back.

"Holly, I.." Artemis began, then stopped. Muttering so low that Holly wasn't even sure he'd spoken, he said,

"Oh, whatever." and kissed her again. She was surprised that Artemis was so eager at kissing. She even wondered if he had studied the subject extensively, because he was _**good. **_Nonetheless, she didn't mind one bit, and this time she took dominance, forcing her tongue against his lips, demanding entry. He complied, and they almost wrestled for dominance against the other. Holly thought briefly, 'Frond, this is just like a tongue battle to the death!' and, 'Trouble is good. Artemis, he's better.' The kissing continued until both were out of breath again, and Artemis grinned.

"Did you like it?" He almost challenged. Holly laughed, and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Of course, Mud Boy." She said, while Artemis winced and massaged his aching shoulder. What Holly's version of a 'light punch' was more like 'crippling, bruise-inducing' rather than light. However, he decided to let it go just this once, and said nothing. They just stood there, watching each other, when Foaly's voice blared through Holly's fallen helmet speakers on the ground, startling them both.

"Oi, if you two are done with your passionate make-out session, come to Police Plaza!" He yelled, and Holly and Artemis promptly turned bright crimson. Holly was more furious, while Artemis was only mildly surprised, but a bit annoyed.

"Foaly, if you were listening, and you tell a soul, I will tell Caballine about the time when you kissed Opal Koboi in middle school!..." Holly started, picking up the helmet, and was hurriedly cut off by Foaly,

"All right, all right! Don't tell Caballine, please?" Foaly pleaded, and Artemis stifled a half laugh, half groan.

"Foaly, are you serious? You really truly kissed Opal? In middle school?" Artemis asked incredulously, grinning at the thought of the techie genius kissing the genocidal maniac. Foaly stuck his tongue out at Holly, who stuck her tongue out back.

"Just..You two...Back to Police Plaza. And Holly? I won't say a word if you don't." Foaly compromised, and Holly stroked her chin, pretending to think about it, then finally agreeing. Foaly slapped his forehead at the suspense, but everyone present knew they were just teasing each other.

Artemis turned around to jump to the skies, and Holly was surprised that he had an advanced wing rig on his back. Wait...Was that Trouble's insignia on the mechanism? Holly smiled, but said nothing. Of course Artemis had taken the Commander's wing rig. She shook her head in mock defeat, and jumped up and out simultaneously with her best friend. The lights of Police Plaza gleamed in the darkness, and they headed toward it, saying nothing, enjoying the moment.

But in the darkness, something was stirring. It looked up at the pair, gliding silently, and cackled slightly. It was going to have a lot of fun torturing them.

Ooh..Cliffhanger! Sorry again everyone for not posting, but as I said, my internet connection is going haywire, and I also got sick...But hope you forgive me! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Arrest

All right. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hopefully MUCH sooner than the last one, sorry...But thanks all for the reviews! 18 so far, on the whole story...I know, completely absolutely tiny compared to all of the other badass Artemis Fowl fanfics out there, but still a record for me! :)

Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable doesn't belong to me. Including Artemis Fowl. Or anything else. End of story...:)

Holly and Artemis touched down on the LEP base's front doorstep. Literally. They folded their wings and sped down toward Foaly's little alcove, which he called his 'lab'. Personally, Holly thought that his so called lab was more like a little (okay, huge) room full of equipment, sim-coffee, and little tinkering projects.

Meanwhile, on her helmet communicator, Trouble's voice suddenly blared out, startling Holly and causing her to jump slightly, as they were running.

"HOLLY! Hello?! Is a certain being called rationality in there? What in FROND's name were you thinking? You just ran off, without telling a senior officer, namely ME? And I guess you're with Fowl now, right?" Trouble almost screamed, and Holly turned down the volume. Halfway down the dial, she paused, thought about it, then in answer to Trouble, muted the volume all together. Artemis looked over and saw the action. He grinned. Holly could be so bad sometimes...He actually found he liked the disobedience. A long time ago, he wouldn't have.

They ran in silence the rest of the way until they reached Foaly's lab. They didn't have to knock, Foaly had been expecting them, and thus just beeped them in as soon as they were in sight.

Foaly came out into the hallway, swishing his tail nervously. Holly blanched. That was never a good sign. The last time he had done that was when Caballine had found out about his little project of growing Artemis a clone, and Foaly had sworn that his face had never looked the same since.

"Holly, Artemis? I need to tell you guys something. It's concerning Artemis's DNA strands..." Foaly started, then was cut off early by Holly, waving her hand in front of her face.

"No. Just no, Pony Boy. You have to tell me in regular English, not some genius mumbo jumbo." Holly plainly stated, and Foaly looked miffed that Holly had a) dared to call him Pony Boy, a nickname originally coined by Artemis, and b) that he had just been told that his genius theories were mumbo jumbo. Although, considering the circumstances, and for the sake of his face, he let that one go.

"Okay, Holly. Fine. No genius mumbo jumbo. Just the plain, cold, hard facts. So basically, Artemis has been turned into a fairy. His soul is still human, and so is his brain, but since the soul of Opal was originally on the chrysalis machine, it got partially fused to Artemis's soul. Particularly, the fairy genetics. Now, basically, on layman's terms, Artemis is a fairy. An elf, to be exact, but luckily there was nothing else copied. Now that Opal's soul is gone, forever spread out into space, Artemis is just a regular fairy now." Foaly finished, surprising Holly with his conciseness. Usually the centaur would just babble on and on with lots of scientific techno-babble, but this time he actually listened to Holly's request, and kept it short and simple.

"Well. That makes sense, Foaly. Nice theory." Artemis stroked his now even smaller chin thoughtfully, while Foaly stared at him in disbelief, not daring to believe what he had just heard. Artemis had said he had a nice theory? Well, that one was new..

"But what are we going to do now in this state? Can we reverse it? What about getting a house, a job? What about all of that?" Holly face-palmed her forehead multiple times. Artemis smirked, and said,

"Well, according to Foaly's theory, and his finality, I don't think we could reverse it, I have an idea about what to do, I already am bidding for a house in Haven, and I could work with Foaly as the technical advisor." Artemis spun out, answering Holly's questions with one breath. Holly took a moment to digest this new tidbit of information. She thought about it.

"Wait, A HOUSE?! You're bidding for a house. In Haven. When exactly were you going to tell me this?" Holly's fiery nature resurfaced, and she stood as tall as she could, almost overshadowing Artemis. He didn't back down, despite his now reformed stature.

"Holly, I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise!" Artemis said in a slightly subdued voice, and Holly's anger subsided. She realized what the Mud Boy had wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Oh. OH..." Holly finally caught on, and she suddenly half-grinned. Artemis was relieved. He hadn't expected her to take it that well. Foaly, however, was a little slow on the uptake.

"What is going on exactly?" Foaly scratched his tin-foil hat, suddenly very confused.

"Never mind, Foaly. Holly and I have some adventuring to do! " Artemis called over his shoulder as suddenly, Holly yanked him out the door so fast that Foaly's papers blew off of his desk, and he was left standing there, arms crossed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"So how long is this auction going to take, Arty?" Holly asked him, with bated breath. Artemis replied with only a slight hesitation,

"Around two weeks." He said, and Holly suddenly got a lightbulb of an idea.

"Um...If you don't mind...For two weeks, do you...Um...want to live in my apartment, with me?" Holly rushed out, slightly embarrassed. Artemis´s mouth opened slightly, the most surprise he had shown in...Well, ever. Holly flushed, and Artemis noticed suddenly how cute she was. Holly stepped from toe to toe, looking down a little.

"Well, if you don't want to, it's okay. I just was wondering, being a fairy and all..." Holly trailed off, wondering if she had ruined anything.

Artemis decided to answer her in his own way. The better way. He took two fingers and stuck them under Holly's chin, bringing it up. Holly looked into his eyes, and saw a primal instinct in them she had never truly seen before. She could hardly breathe. And for his answer, Artemis kissed her.

Holly's ears twitched with pleasure, the contact sparking magic around them once more, like what had happened in the gorilla cage. He backed her against a wall, and she ran her hands up and down his back, him doing the same. The effect was like an electric storm, with blue magic wrapped around them in a warm embrace, and the touch was somehow more intimate that way. Holly loved every moment of it.

"Oh, Holly..." A voice came from behind them, and Holly and Artemis jumped apart, spinning around. They were not expecting at all who was behind them.

It was Chix Verbil. Coined the LEP's most gossiping sprite, next to Lily Frond._'D'arvit.'_ Holly thought. Chix had a thing for her, that was true, but what stuck in her mind the most was that she remembered suddenly. Chix was most definitely the most dramatic sprite she knew, and sure enough, he started lamenting loudly, echoing over the walls.

"Oh, Holly! How could you?! Artemis Fowl, over me? I am wounded by your blatant rejection! How will I survive?" Chix cried out, and Holly was suddenly reminded of Orion. Artemis facepalmed his forehead in frustration or agitation, she couldn't tell which. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, all of the majors working in the force that weren't sent out on a field assignment heard them. And all of them stuck their heads up. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then the screaming began. Mostly of panic that Artemis Fowl was a fairy, and also this new piece of gossip conveniently provided by Chix.

Also most conveniently, Trouble and the team heard this screaming from the air, flying back from Argon's clinic. Trouble was plenty furious already that Holly had dare do such a thing to someone like him, and now he was faced with a room full of screaming majors. He flew in, straight into the window, shattering the SafetyGlass that Foaly had designed, a glass that would just turn into liquid as soon as it was remote-controlled to do so. Trouble didn't bother, and just slammed himself, shoulder-first, into the window. Immediately, the majors, seeing their Commander, ceased screaming. Holly and Artemis were still very close to each other, and Artemis had himself positioned so Holly would be unharmed by any blast or chaos. Seeing Trouble fly through the window, Holly groaned. Now another can of worms was opened.

"What is it, what's going on? Holly?" the Commander put on his formal tone, and surveyed the room. His eyes fell on Holly and Artemis, and his face turned from pink to red in seconds.

"What are you doing, Fowl? And Holly, in my office, this instant. This will not go on anymore." Trouble raised his voice just loud enough for it to be heard across the room. Artemis gave a cold glare at the Commander, and it was equally matched by Holly, who came out from behind Artemis.

"Fowl, you'd better stay here. No tricks from you or I'll have the LEP on you before you can say Aurum Est Potestas." Trouble signaled to the team, who nodded and pulled their Neutrinos out. Artemis growled slightly, but stayed as he was.

"Holly, come. Now." Trouble led the way to his office in silence.

"Fine, Commander." Holly spit the words out like they were poison, and slammed the door of Trouble's office behind her.

"Sit." Trouble told her, more of a command than a kind gesture. She stood, opting to show her more rebellious nature. Trouble sighed, and paced the room. He seemed like he wasn´t sure what to think or say.

"Holly, I'm sorry. You're under arrest." the Commander said blatantly. Holly gasped.

"WHAT?!" She yelped.

Yep, sorry for the cliffhanger..This update will be the last one that is really irregular, hopefully will get to updating soon. :) Hang in there, everyone! :)


End file.
